Second Chances: A Mystery To Cry For
by jtbwriter
Summary: When Rick and A.J. are invited to take part in a Murder Mystery weekend, they find someone is playing for keeps. All Comments Reviews Constructive Criticism Welcome! Thanks!
1. Default Chapter

Second Chances: A Mystery To Cry For.  
A Simon & Simon/Six Million Dollar Man Crossover  
  
When Rick and A.J. are invited to take part in  
a Murder Mystery weekend, they find someone is playing for keeps.  
(This is a work of fiction. No money is being made on it, and the  
characters are owned by Universal  
and are only being borrowed for a little while. .)  
  
Prologue  
  
She was being carried, screaming for her husband. Wearing a long white gown, she saw herself struggling as the faceless man dragged her up the stone staircase, then over to a balcony overlooking a moat. Suddenly she saw two men, fighting their way to her, "No!" she mouthed, then she was in mid-air, trying to grab hold of anything before she hit the dark waters below. Above she witnessed her would-be rescuers leaning over, reaching for her. It was too late; she was plummeting to her death.  
  
"Rick!" she called, then found she was in bed, her husband holding her in his arms as she gasped for breath.  
  
"Darlin', it's all right, you're safe, just a bad dream", he comforted her. "Rick, it was so vivid, so awful! I was being dragged away from you up a staircase then over a balcony to a moat, like one of those old horror movies!" she told him, burying her face in his chest.  
  
"Sweetheart, no more spook stories before bed, I mean it! You're as bad as Robbie used to be, except you insisted on watching "The Classic"!", he mock complained. Finally calm, Laurie leaned against Rick as he stroked her face, then kissed him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rick, you're right, just a nightmare. I promise, no more Uncle Vinny films for our movie night, I'll let you pick next time!"  
  
Smiling, he kissed her then lay down, pulling her next to him. "It's a date, my angel, now let's go back to sleep!"  
  
As they both drifted off, a little shiver ran through her, only to be quashed by Rick's tightening of his arms, as if to reassure her. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"Ok, now breathe!" Laurie encouraged, holding Linda's hand and blowing puffs of air with her.  
  
"Oh, boy, oh God, Laurie, that's a hard one!" her sister-in-law panted, beads of sweat forming on her upper lip. Gasping and stretching, pulling at her coach's arm, Linda Simon let out a loud groan as Rudy Wells told her, "Hold it, sweetie, just hold it, one more push!"  
  
"I, I thought the second one was supposed to be easier, Rudy, since when!" his former assistant grimaced. "Only thing different this time is not having A.J.!"  
  
"Lin, he should be here any minute, Rick helped him sneak out of that stupid game. Steve's going to have him here in time. He wouldn't miss being here for the world!" Laurie promised, looking at Rudy for assurance.  
  
"I know, sis, but still, I want him, NOW! OH!" Linda let out a wail, then as if on cue, a blond-haired man ran into the room, shedding his jacket as he grabbed a seat. "Thanks Laurie! Linny, are you all right?"  
  
"A.J., talk about timing, here, you're just in time. Take her hand, ok, sis, your relief pitcher is here!" she grinned, then kissed Linda's forehead and scooted out the delivery room door.  
  
Outside Laurie sagged against the wall; Please God let the baby be all right! she prayed. Straightening up, she went to the outer room, where Cecilia, Towne, Temple and Robin were waiting. As she entered, her mom shot to her feet, "Is Linda all right? How's she doing?"  
  
Waving her to her seat, Laurie smiled wearily, "Yes, just not as easy as she thought it was going to be, Rudy had just said one more push when your son came in the nick of time!" Collapsing into a chair, Laurie gratefully took a glass of water Temple got for her. "Buddy, just when I run out of things to brag about, you surprise me again!" the journalist laughed, putting an arm around the exhausted woman. "How many hours have you been doing this?"  
  
"Well, Ricky was only four hours, this little one decided to take just a littttle longer!" she quipped, then sat up abruptly, her ears picking up a new sound.  
  
A faint wail was heard, and all the tiredness was gone as the group took turns hugging each other. A new voice was in the background; "Hey, where's my hug?"  
  
"Steve, you get the biggest one of all!" Laurie giggled, then jumped into his arms. As the former Colonel embraced her, she picked up on his worried vibes, then looked at her friend.  
  
"Steve, what is it, something's wrong with Rick?" she asked anxiously. Robin turned, startled.  
  
Just then the door to the delivery room opened, and a worn-out doctor came strutting out, beaming. "Tell you later", Steve murmured out of the side of his mouth.  
  
She nodded, then smiled as Rudy held up his hand. "All right, whoever had a girl, born 7:57 am, February 7th, weighing in at 8 lbs, 10 ozs, 20 inches long, wins the pool!"  
  
A cheer went up, followed by shushing as the doctor pretended to be stern. "Calm down, this is a hospital, don't want to scare the little lady!"  
  
"Linda's ok, so's A.J., except somebody forgot to tell me he needed stitches!" Rudy added, his eyes betraying his anxiety. Taking a quick glance at Steve, Laurie squared her shoulders, something was going on, but what?  
  
As one by one each of the family and friends stepped into the birthing room, Laurie hung back, trying to reach her husband on her transmitter. Faintly she heard him respond, "Sweetheart, is A.J. there?"  
  
"Yes, darling, he's here, Linda's had her baby and he got here in time. Are you all right?" she asked.  
  
"Yes but there's danger, don't let A.J. come back, these guys are playing for keeps. Tell Towne this guy is crazy, he wants to really have someone die and us solve the mystery!" he told her.  
  
"No, Rick get out of there, I want Steve to go back for you!", she insisted, then found his transmitter switched off. Turning, she found Steve exiting the delivery room, and caught his eye.  
  
"Out here." he motioned, and took her outside in the hall.  
  
Closing the door, Laurie turned to find Steve taking a seat in the waiting area, then pulling out a chair for her to use. "Steve, what is it? What happened to A.J.?  
  
"Sit down and I'll tell you, honey." he told her, knowing she'd been on her feet for hours. Reluctantly sitting down, Steve took her hand. "He's all right, Laurie, but this competition's being held on an island just off the coast of San Diego. All the participants were supposedly notified that there was no leaving the house and grounds until Sunday night. I'm afraid the guys never got the word. When A.J. and Rick asked to leave, they told them anyone out of bounds would be shot!"  
  
"What kind of looney's running this game, anyway, I thought it was a fun get-together for a bunch of private eyes!" she replied, vowing to chew her husband out once he was safe and sound.  
  
Steve shook his head, "That's what A.J. thought, once they got there, they found out it was a real competition, with human pieces on a game board. I guess when the guys tried to back out, they were called chicken. That didn't bother them, until one of the other contestants turned out to be an old rival of Rick's, so."  
  
"He decided to stick it out." she finished, frustrated and at the same time proud of her Rick. Seeing her face, Steve chuckled. "A.J. said you'd react that way, he was so ticked off at his big brother, yet that's the way Rick is! So when you called Rick to have him and A.J. leave, they found armed guards were at all the gates and exits to the boat and plane landings."  
  
"So how did you get to A.J.?" she asked, hoping Rick might be able to get out the same way. "He jumped into the water and swam out to me, I was just off  
  
shore and I rowed up to the breakers. Just as he came toward me, a shot grazed him, fortunately I was able to pull him in. The sniper must have gotten scared off, I managed to row us away pretty rapidly and I don't think they were the wiser."  
  
"Thank God you went for him, now I want to pull Rick out before someone decides to go after him! I just got a hold of him, he doesn't want A.J. to come back then his transmitter turned off. He says they really want to kill someone and solve the mystery." Laurie said, worrying. "I'm with you on this, honey, except I don't think I'll be able to get by with the boat this time; we'll have to try something else." he answered.  
  
At that point A.J. came out of the room, then spotting his sister-in-law, gave her a hug. "Laurie, thank you! You took such good care of Linda, she's asking for you!"  
  
"I'll be right there, you take a load off and talk to Steve, we've got to figure out a way of getting Rick out of that place!" she insisted, standing up and giving her chair to A.J. Seeing Robin waiting just inside the door, she took her arm, deciding to tell her about her father.  
  
As they disappeared inside the recovery room, A.J. looked at his friend. "She's the strongest person I know, Steve, how did she react to Rick's wanting to stay?"  
  
"Like you said, pissed off at Rick and the same time proud! Laurie loves your brother so much, we'd better let her in on this. Otherwise she'll just go on her own and be in worse danger!" Steve cautioned.  
  
Later that night, A.J. and Steve conferenced with Rudy and Laurie, with Oscar on the speaker phone from Ojai. Unable to get away due to a final meeting with the Secretary, Oscar told Laurie in no uncertain terms she was to stay back in dealing with the man running the Mystery weekend. "You know Steve can handle this, honey, now let him and A.J. get Rick out. Towne's going to meet you at the airport, he's contacting the island as we speak."  
  
Opening her mouth to protest, Laurie suddenly realized she would be in the way, if anything happened to Rick or the others because she interfered?  
  
Shuddering inside, she met their eyes. "All right, I'll wait at the landing. There's no way I'd do anything to endanger you guys or Rick."  
  
Rudy put an arm around Laurie, "That's my girl! I know it's killing you not to go in there, but it's just too dangerous this time!" "Yes, honey, besides we need you to monitor the security patrol. If we time it right, we should be able to get Rick out and bust the organizers of this little game at the same time!" Oscar added.  
  
Getting to San Diego was the easiest part of the plan, Steve fueled up his Cessna and leaving Cecilia and Temple in charge of their family, Laurie, A.J. and Towne took off for the Mission Bay area. Robert was on duty, but he promised to keep in contact with the others. When they landed, they saw that Lt. Abby Marsh was waiting for them at the gate. "Hey, Laurie!" she grinned, then embraced her and A.J., whispering, it'll be all right." to them.  
  
"I'm glad to see you, too, boss!" Towne grinned, hugging his replacement.  
  
'Bout time you showed your face around here! Listen, I have a car waiting, I got your message, that island is under our jurisdiction, so if you need a search warrant, you've got it!" Abby said. Laurie put an arm around her as they  
  
walked to the parking area. "Thanks for being here, Abby. That stubborn husband of mine is in such trouble; the next time he wants to play games, it's going to be Monopoly in our living room!"  
  
Getting a chuckle out of her friends, Laurie suddenly got a very cold feeling, then a warning from Rick. "Tell the guys to get over here, someone killed both the maid and the butler, for real!" 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Watching the fog rolling in, A.J. uttered a rare swear word. There was no way they could get across the bay in this soup. Suddenly Steve snapped his fingers, startling his friends with the sound.  
  
"I've got it, oops, sorry guys!" he grimaced. Laurie smiled, "Forgot your own strength again, huh!"  
  
"Yeah, if the mind isn't the first to go, I don't know what is!" he wryly replied. "Listen, I can see with my infrared to get across, only I'll need to take a  
  
protacamera to hook up and watch the security patrol and snipers."  
  
"I've got one in the office, you guys stay here, I'll be right back!" the Lieutenant ordered. As she careened out of the parking lot, A.J. shook his head watching their friend go. "Man, Rick has nothing on her, Towne has she always..."  
  
"Yeah, only rookie to crash 3 times in 1 year, 'course she always caught the perp, so she always got a new car!" he groused. "Complain, complain, now I know what I missed about San Diego!" A.J. teased.  
  
As another wave of fog came in, Laurie could barely see the guys just a few feet ahead of her. Abruptly there was a sound in back of her, then a hand over her mouth, cutting off her startled cry.  
  
Trying to fight back, she felt herself being dragged, then dumped into a boat or raft, swaying with the water. Mentally calling out for Steve, she tried to move her fingers to put her watch on, only to realize they had been bound behind her. A scarf was over her mouth, and she thought she was going to choke.  
  
"Laurie, where are you!" she heard the frantic cry, and she tried to sit up, only to have a heavy blanket or bag thrown over her.  
  
As the boat began to move, she thought she heard loud voices, then Steve again. "Keep awake, honey, we're following you, I've got you in sight!"  
  
Laurie was scared; she thought she was going to be sick. Breathing in and out of her nose helped somewhat. The up and down motions of the boat started to slow, then a bump against something hard, and they had landed.  
  
The weighted covering over her was lifted, and opening her eyes, she beheld a fogged in landscape, which she tried to picture to Steve. A man with glittering eyes turned to look at Laurie, then coming toward her, grabbed her chin. "I'm glad we finally got to meet, Mrs. Simon; I know your husband will try his hardest now that his prize is probably more to his liking." Abruptly a voice seemed to sound a warning, because the man dropped his hand from her face, saying "take her through the tunnel, they won't be able to follow you that way!"  
  
At once she was thrown over someone's shoulder, and she was being carried into a dark tunnel, wet and damp. Laurie felt ill, how would the guys find her down here. She tried to warn Steve that her captors knew they were followed, then Rick came into her thoughts. "Sweetheart, where are you? Are you all right?"  
  
Fighting a rising panic, she tried to take a deep breath and told her husband, "I'm ok, someone grabbed me at the landing and put me in a boat. I'm on the island, being taken through a tunnel. Whatever you do, don't let them make you participate in that crazy game!"  
  
Laurie felt Rick trying to comfort her, as the air seemed to get warmer and the man holding her climbed upwards, then she saw carpeted floors below her.  
  
Realizing she was in the main house, she tried to look around, then saw the  
  
steps of a staircase passing beneath her. A voice directed the man holding her to "drop her off in here", then Laurie was lowered onto a soft surface. Staring up at a middle-aged man, she was surprised to see shame in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, ma'am, I wouldn't hurt you for the world", he said in a soft voice.  
  
Tears came to her eyes, as Laurie recognized he was sorry for his participation in her imprisonment. She tried to speak through her gag, to tell him to please let her go. "Mrs. Simon, if you're asking me to free you, I can't. He'll kill anyone who stands in his way." he told her, then gently took her by the shoulders and made her more comfortable.  
  
Nodding her thanks, she watched him turn away, as another man entered the room.  
  
Staring at her, he smiled in a sick way, "Tears, milady? Don't worry, your brave husband will be in the hunt for you soon! As for your friends, my guard dogs will soon have them cornered, they'll make good hunting!"  
  
Furious, she glared at the grinning villain, who pulled a knife out of his pocket, then advancing to her side turned her over and cut her bonds. Grabbing first one then the other of her bruised wrists, he retied them above her head to the headboard.  
  
"Sorry if you're uncomfortable, my dear, but don't worry. All I want is Simon to put forth a sporting effort. You are in no danger unless you try to get away, then like your foolish brother-in-law, you'll be shot on sight!" he cackled, leaning close to her.  
  
Seeing panic on her face, he laughed, then exited the room, the sound of a lock turning behind him. Testing first one then the other of the bindings holding her to the bed frame, she mentally called to Steve, telling him her fears were right in her being used to hurt Rick.  
  
"Honey, it's all right, we're waiting for the patrol to go by, then A.J. and I will be right in. Towne is going to the front door with a search warrant; he'll try to distract that weirdo while we go in the back. We'll have you two out soon." Steve told her, calming her.  
  
Relaying their friends' plan of attack to Rick, Laurie could almost hear his voice, telling he would be ready when Steve and A.J. came. Glancing up at her left wrist, she realized the dial of her watch was lit, that was Rick's tone she could hear.  
  
"Darling," she thought, "I hear you, be careful!"  
  
Twisting her wrists inside the ropes holding her, she found a little bit of play in the bindings on her right arm. Tightening her muscles, Laurie started to slide inch by inch her hand through the ropes, then with a final tug pulled her hand free.  
  
Panting, she pulled and tugged until the gag around her mouth was off. Loosening then tearing the bindings off her other wrist, she took several breaths, then carefully got off the bed and made her way to the window. Looking out the small opening, she saw a straight drop down, no trees or ledges. Turning, Laurie tiptoed to the door, then listening at the keyhole, heard silence. Reaching inside her bra, she pulled out the little shiv she always carried in case of emergency, then working it inside the lock, felt a click, then the door opened easily.  
  
Putting her lips to her watch, she whispered, "Rick, I got free. I unpicked the lock, I'm coming to get you out! Tell me which door is yours."  
  
"Third from the hall, darlin', now you watch it. Any noises and you get back inside!" he warned. Stepping cautiously out the door, Laurie slid along the wall until she reached the next doorway, then gently rapped on the wood. Softly she heard Rick's voice, "I'm in here, Laurie." Bending down, she worked the pick side of her tool into the old lock, then hearing it catch pulled the door open. Suddenly an arm pulled her inside, startling her until she felt familiar arms embracing her.  
  
"Laurie", he whispered as she clung to him, fighting tears of relief. "Darling, I was so scared they'd hurt you, oh, love!" she murmured.  
  
"I know, angel, I know, that Fairchild is a sadistic maniac. He came by to tell me he had "upped the ante." I wanted to kill him, 'cause I heard what he said to you." Rick told her in her ear, soothing her with his kiss.  
  
"I'll tell Steve we're together, see where he and A.J. are." she said. Focusing on their friend, she read him as he told her Towne was being kicked off the island at gunpoint. "We're inside the kitchen, see if you can make your way down here!" Steve added.  
  
Taking her by the hand, Rick and Laurie quietly made their way out of the room, then he led her down a back staircase to the service quarters. "This is where we found the bodies of the maid and butler yesterday. That egomaniac told us it was for keeps, if we didn't play, we'd pay!" he whispered, checking the corridor.  
  
Seeing it empty, the two Simons crept toward the kitchen, then inching in, found it dark. Just as they entered, Laurie heard Steve warn them, "Someone's coming!"  
  
Looking around, she tugged on Rick's hand and pulled the two of them into a  
  
walk-in cupboard. Closing the door, Laurie barely had time to take a breath before heavy steps were heard entering the room.  
  
"All right, where are you, I know you're hiding in here!" the menacing voice sounded. Rick hid Laurie behind him as they crouched down behind some cleaning equipment.  
  
Hearing footsteps coming closer, Laurie buried her face on Rick's shoulder, fearing that they would be discovered. The door was flung open, then a light was shone inside. Whoever looked in evidently saw nothing, for almost immediately it was closed again.  
  
As a voice barked orders, the sound of steps faded away. Cautiously Rick stood up, then a sound in back of them made him jump.  
  
"What took you so long?" A.J.' smirking face popped up behind them, as he crawled out of a inside cupboard.  
  
"Why you, come here, little brother!" Rick grumbled, then hugged A.J.  
  
"Oh, A.J., you rascal, thank God!" Laurie said, embracing him. He kissed her cheek, "Honey, you're a regular Houdini, how did you get loose!"  
  
"My trusty little knife, never leave home without it!" she giggled. Looking around, she wondered, "Where's Steve, I thought he was with you."  
  
"He's on the other side of the room, in the butler's pantry. When we heard you two come in, we bolted. As soon as the coast's clear, we'll high tail it out of here!" A.J. told them.  
  
Listening at the door, Rick peeked out, then beckoned for his wife and brother to follow him. As the three stepped out of the closet, Laurie heard Steve call to her, "Go back! They're waiting for you!"  
  
Laurie whirled to tell Rick and A.J., only to be grabbed and held fast, a hand over her face. "Rick, trap!" she told him, furiously struggling in the iron grip. Suddenly the lights came on, and two men with guns held Steve between them, facing the brothers.  
  
"Well, the great Colonel Austin, nice of you to join the game!  
  
I think you and these two troublemakers will make good entertainment for the rest of my guests!" Fairchild chuckled.  
  
A wave of anger flashed through Laurie, what it cost for Steve to allow himself to be taken like this! She kicked and twisted in the maniac's arms,  
  
Fairchild only laughed. "My lady is a feisty wench, looks like I'm going to have to tame her! Don't worry, Mr. Simon, you gentlemen will have an opportunity to play the game, with Mrs. Simon as your prize. This time, you'll have walk my garden maze to locate her, if you don't, my dogs will!"  
  
"No, Fairchild!" Rick yelled, starting forward as the maniac carried his wife toward the door. "Freeze, Simon!" one of the men ordered, cocking his pistol. Laurie jerked her face away from her captor's hand, crying out, "Don't, Rick, please!" Obeying her plea, he stopped, then the three of them were marched away.  
  
"Nicely done, my dear, now come with me", Fairchild grinned at Laurie, then carried her out of the room. As she tried to get loose from his grasp, he wrenched her arm in back of her, causing her to gasp with pain. "Let that be a lesson, Mrs. Simon, you want to play rough, that's what you'll get!" he snarled. Taking her up the stairs, he put her in the room she had previously been in. A dress and shoes were laid out for her, and shoving her into the room, he produced a gun and told her, "You have two choices, Mrs. Simon, you can put those clothes on or I can do it for you."  
  
"What kind of pervert are you, killing people and abusing women for sport!" she spat at him, turning her back and reluctantly undressing.  
  
"You cut me to the quick, my dear Mrs. Simon! I'm merely paying you a compliment. You inspire such loyalty in your husband and his friends, I want to see what it is about you that drives them to risk certain death for you!" he smirked.  
  
Pulling the dress over her head, she whirled to face the egomaniac. "If my husband does, as you say, risk death for me, it's because he loves me. Something you obviously don't understand! I would do the same for him, because he is a real man, not some kind of monster!"  
  
Laurie knew she had gone too far when the fury flashed in the man's eyes. "Such fiery speeches, Mrs. Simon, I think I'll let you back them up!" Grasping her wrist, he dragged her toward him, then taking a length of chain, bound her hands then wrapped the heavy iron around her waist.  
  
Knotting a length of cloth, he forced it into her mouth, then pulled her out of the room and down the stairs, causing her to stumble and twist her left ankle in the process. Making her to limp after him, he led her through a set of garden doors out into a maze of hedges. Pausing to survey the sea of green, he smiled, all good humor again, then shoving Laurie ahead of him, said "Here is my ultimate game board! If you are found by your husband or his team, you will all go free. If not, I will unleash my game hunting dogs, I think you will then see who is the monster!" 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Steve, it's not your fault; you held back to save us!" Rick told him, seeing the guilt-ridden look Steve gave him. "I could have made an effort, only I saw the grip Fairchild had on Laurie, I was afraid he would have hurt her before I could get to him!" Steve worried, pacing up and down.  
  
"He's right, Steve, it was three against one, plus if Fairchild was willing to kill one woman, he wouldn't have stopped at harming Laurie!" A.J. added, getting up from the bed they were sitting on.  
  
Looking at the two brothers, Steve smiled, "Thanks guys. I think I've held back a little too long this time though. This killer needs to be taken out now! I think we need to go on the offensive! Where are the other "Guests"?"  
  
"On the other side of the house, it's four other detectives and Grant Winslow, he used to be a good guy; only he's got this attitude. If you're thinking any of these guys could help; he's the only one who might not be scared to do so!" Rick offered.  
  
"Why don't I pay him a visit, at least he could go for help while we get Laurie!" Steve said, Agreeing, Rick and A.J. promised to wait for him at the entrance to the house. First pulling out the door lock so the two Simons could get out,  
  
Steve then went to the window. He was ready to jump to the next balcony when he saw two figures in the distance. Using his bionic eye, Steve focused and saw it was Fairchild dragging Laurie by her chains through the hedges. "Rick, I see Laurie, that animal has her and he's taking her into the maze." Suddenly he saw the secret entrance the maniacal millionaire used to get into the center.  
  
Rick abruptly grimaced, "Laurie's telling us not to come, she's lost track of the path and says she won't be able to help us find her! He hurt her somehow."  
  
"She twisted her ankle, Rick, she'll be ok. I just saw where he took her in and how we get back out! Don't try to go in alone, ok!" he warned, seeing Fairchild hitting some buttons and setting up a trip wire with explosives. "He's putting out booby traps!"  
  
Shaking his head, A.J. reluctantly grinned, "Steve, just when I think I've seen it all with your bionics, you surprise us again! Just be careful, pal!"  
  
Touched by his friends concern, the big man patted both on the back then balancing himself, jumped over to the next ledge, then let himself back into the building. Amazed at the size of the leap the Colonel made, Rick left the window and the two brothers quietly exited the room. Sneaking outside, first A.J. then Rick ran to the garden entrance and waited for Steve.  
  
As the fog started to lift, Rick tried to focus on Laurie, knowing she was afraid out there in the middle of that nightmare trap. "Sweetheart, we're coming for you, Steve went to get help, I'll be there soon."  
  
Chained to a post in the center of the garden, Laurie heard his reassurance, and pictured to him how she wanted him, needed his arms around her. "Darlin', I'll be there, I won't let go this time, not ever!" he told her. A.J. elbowed him, "Hey Romeo, tell Juliet we're coming in, we'll be there in a few minutes!" Rick looked up to see Steve approaching them with a sheepish Grant Winslow.  
  
"Before you say anything, Simon, I owe you an apology." he told Rick. "I should have intervened before this. I saw Fairchild hurting your wife, there's no way I could stand by and let him kill her or you two!" The older Simon looked at him, then extended his hand. "Welcome back, my friend!"  
  
Shaking hands, Winslow walked as far as the maze with them, then hightailed it to the landing, where Towne had hidden a boat. The plan was for Winslow to make it to the mainland, then lead the police back to the "game".  
  
Waiting until the guards had gone past, Steve led the brothers to the secret passage he had spied from above. Keying in the code he'd seen punched in, a section of greenery parted, letting them inside the seven-foot high hedges. As they wove their way around, Steve occasionally would go ahead to make sure the path he had memorized was the correct one.  
  
As the threesome got near to the center, they suddenly heard the sound of yelling, then of dogs barking. "He must have discovered we were gone, Steve, maybe you'd better go ahead and we'll lead them astray!", Rick told him, fearful that the animals would get to the center before them.  
  
"Not on your life, it's just through here." the big man said, reaching up and ripping a section of hedge down. Rushing into the center, they saw Laurie slumped against an iron post, held upright by chains. Calling her name, Rick saw her open her eyes, then try to stand upright.  
  
Steve got to her first, pulling the gag out of her mouth then ripping the chains off her. Collapsing into her husband's arms, he held her while the big man broke the iron cuffs off her wrists and and ankles. "Thank God you made it!" she gasped, then looking past them, cried "Look out!"  
  
Glancing past her, the men saw three large dogs come through the hedge, then one of them charged the group. Getting in front of his friends, Steve grabbed the dog as it leapt toward them, then threw it over the green wall. As the second dog came their direction, Steve took a length of the chain then catching the dog in mid-attack, put the chain through its collar and wrapped it super-speed around the pole. The third dog didn't even try, but put it's tail between its legs and ran.  
  
Suddenly they heard Towne's voice, "Guys, Laurie, are you all right!" Rick yelled back that they were ok, as Laurie hugged first Steve then A.J. As Rick caught her up in his arms, he kissed her, saying, "We'll go to the hospital first, darlin' so they can look at your ankle."  
  
"Yes, Rick!" she sighed, exhausted, then put her head against his shoulder as he carried her out of the maze. As they made their way through the garden, they caught sight of both Towne and Abby with Fairchild's henchmen. "Towne, did you get him?" A.J. asked, not seeing the millionaire.  
  
"Yeah, Abby got him. He tried to sneak past our perimeter, but she busted him. He keeps grinning though, saying he's going to get the last laugh." the former detective told them, puzzled.  
  
Setting Laurie down on a bench near the driveway, Rick said "I'm going to grab A.J.'s and my stuff from upstairs, sweetheart. I'll be right back." She lifted her face to his and kissed him, "Don't forget your tweed hat, Rick, you look so cute in it!"  
  
"Cute? Laurie, dogs are cute, guys are dashing, debonair, brave..." "And you are all those!" she beamed. Laughing, he ran into the building as Grant Winslow sauntered over to her. "Mrs. Simon, I have to tell you how pleased I am you're safe, Rick's a lucky guy!"  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Winslow, I'm just glad he has such a good friend in you, taking a risk like you did to save us!" she smiled at him. Looking at his jacket, she noticed a faint smudge, like lipstick, or ..." "Mr. Winslow, did you hurt yourself, it looks like you've got blood on your sleeve." she asked, then a cold sensation came over her.  
  
"Why no, Mrs. Simon, but you shouldn't be out in this damp, let me take you  
  
inside until Rick's done gathering his things." he grinned. As he picked her up, she shook her head, realizing he wasn't what he seemed. "No, Mr. Winslow, I promised Rick I'd stay out here!"  
  
"Come now, Mrs. Simon, I don't bite! As a matter of fact, I have a lot of good points about me. We'll go somewhere private where we can discuss them!" he insisted. Taking her forcibly back into the mansion, she tried to struggle with him, saying, "No, I don't want to go with you, put me down!" As she started to call for Rick, he put his mouth over hers, muffling her cries. Panicked, she mentally called for her husband, as he took her up the staircase. She heard Rick and A.J. calling her name, then she jerked her mouth away from his, calling "Rick, help me!"  
  
"So I'm not good enough for you, Mrs. Simon, well if I can't have you, no one will!" he snarled, madness in his eyes. Sobbing, she wriggled against his painful grip as he carried her out of the stairwell and toward the balcony.  
  
"No!" she cried, realizing it was her nightmare come true. She saw over Winslow's shoulder that Rick and A.J. were coming then panicked; he was almost to the ledge.  
  
Twisting in his grasp, she managed to hit him in the face, causing him to drop her to the floor. Snarling, he faced Rick then went to grab at Laurie, saying, "She's going over the edge unless you back off!" Pulling his gun, Rick yelled, "Keep away from her or I'll shoot!" Winslow pulled his own weapon then aimed toward Laurie, only for Rick to fire first.  
  
Almost in slow motion, the detective went backwards, then hit the balcony and plummeted into the water. Rick gave a glance towards the moat, then holstered his weapon and went to his wife's side. Picking her up in his arms, he held her tightly as she sobbed out her fright. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry, I didn't know, he fooled us. Darlin', you're safe, he'll never hurt you again!" he comforted her.  
  
"Rick, darling, it was my nightmare, it was awful!" she hiccupped, trying to calm down. "I know, Laurie, but it didn't come true, I promise, I'll never let you go!" he soothed, kissing her bruised face. He stroked her cheek, feeling her shaking stop.  
  
Looking in his eyes, she saw his fear and worry, and she put her face next to his. "Better, my angel?" he asked, kissing her hair. She nodded, managing a watery smile. "Yes, my love, just hold me." she said. A.J. brought her some water to sip, then helped Rick bring her down the stairs.  
  
As the three Simons made it to the bottom, Abby came over and embraced Laurie. "Honey, are you all right; did he hurt you?" She shook her head, "He tried to stop me from calling for help by, by putting his mouth over mine, it was awful. I was so afraid, he was trying to get revenge on Rick by killing me!"  
  
"It's all right now, Laurie, we'll get you to the hospital. Rick, the boat's ready!" Abby told him, as Rick carefully carried her to the landing.  
  
Nestling her head against his shoulder, Laurie looked up at Rick. "Darling, the next time you and A.J. decide to have a weekend adventure, promise me one thing!"  
  
He smiled down at her, "Anything, darling!"  
  
"Use our backyard!" 


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
"Aw, A.J., no way that rat trap is worth $200 a night!"  
  
"You landed on it, you pay for it!"  
  
"Boys, how many times have I told you, if you can't play nice, you can't play at all!" Cecilia scolded, as Laurie laughed at their expressions. The weekly Monopoly game was on, and both brothers were overbuilding in the vain attempt to bankrupt each other.  
  
"You tell'em , Mom! Besides, it's my turn! Let me roll then I'll change Cece!"  
  
A.J. grinned at her, "Thanks, Auntie Laurie! Never knew so much could come from such a little person!"  
  
"Well, you know what they say, what goes in must come out!", she quipped, then ducked the crumbled paper her brother-in-law tossed at her.  
  
After finishing her turn, Laurie went to take her new niece from a sleepy Linda. "Thanks, sis! You are the best!" she told her, then nodded off as Laurie cuddled the baby to her .  
  
"I hear you wore your mommy and daddy out last night, little CeCe!' she whispered, going to the nursery and putting her down.  
  
As Rick watched Laurie go past with Cece, his namesake caught sight of her with his sister and followed behind. Laurie felt him tug on her leg, then looking down, saw Ricky's smiling face. "Want to watch me change your little sister?, hmm?" she asked.  
  
He nodded, so she put the baby down then lifted the little boy on to the table.  
  
"Now that you're a big boy, you can go to the bathroom by yourself, but your little sister's going to need help still for a while, like you did." she explained. Rick left A.J. counting up their scores and came to the nursery door, listening as his wife talked to their nephew.  
  
Gratitude welled up inside him as he watched the little boy's face; after all the fear and terror they had gone through in the last week, they had made it safely through. He couldn't help but kick himself still; he'd almost lost the love of his life because of his desire to "prove" himself to Grant Winslow. The silent partner to Fairchild, he had struck a deal to  
  
take Laurie for himself if the millionaire killed Rick during his "game".  
  
Now Fairchild was locked up with his murderous employees, and Winslow had died in the hospital of his wounds. Rick had been notified of his death  
  
while waiting for Laurie to be treated in the hospital emergency room.  
  
He was torn between relief at the threat Winslow posed being eliminated and guilt at having endangered himself and his family for pride's sake. He must have let some of that conflict show, as he felt her hand close around his.  
  
Looking at his wife, she softly told him, "I'm sorry for the friend you once knew, but you saved me from him, darling. Please, never regret that you did that, he was ready to kill me to hurt you."  
  
"I don't, sweetheart, but I should have left when A.J. and I could have, instead of trying to be a big man!", he said, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Rick, you never have to impress me how tough you are, you've proven that time after time. But because you stayed, you stopped that maniac before he could hurt anyone else.", she insisted.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by Ricky's little voice; "Auntie?" Startled, he heard her sniffing, then reply, "It's ok, Auntie's just got something in her eye. Why don't you hop down so you and Cece can take a nap."  
  
Waiting until she had covered Ricky with a blanket and kissed him, Rick took Laurie in his arms and just held her.  
  
"Oh, Rick.", she whispered, "I love you." Lifting her face, he saw tears in her eyes. "What is it, darlin'?"  
  
"Just being sentimental, darling. Did Robbie talk to you this morning about his and Ramona's wedding date?"  
  
"Yes, sweetheart, the first weekend of June; this way they can have a week's honeymoon before she starts summer school and he takes Andy's position.", he smiled, now he knew what the tears were for.  
  
'I was just imagining what it will be like for A.J. and Linda when it's Ricky's turn; I guess I'm just silly!", she sniffed, snuggling against him.  
  
"My silly Valentine, oh, how I love you!", he told her, kissing her. Putting her arms around him, she beamed, "Happy Valentine's Day to you, too, my love!"  
  
"Hey you two, break it up, no necking in the nursery!" they heard, then turned to see a laughing A.J. in the hallway.  
  
"Too late, we already did!" Rick teased his brother. Shaking his head, A.J. put an arm around both of them.  
  
"Listen, we're fine here, why don't you guys go home so I can, uh, wish Linda Happy Valentine's Day!" he hinted.  
  
"Gee, subtle you're not, little brother!" Rick snickered. "Ok, we're going, just remember how you got two children in the first place!"  
  
Giggling, Laurie hugged A.J. , "Tell my sis Happy Valentine's, I think she has three of the best right here!"  
  
Holding her hand, Rick led his wife out to his truck, then helping her in, climbed in and started up the motor. "Tired, darlin'?" he asked, putting his arm around her.  
  
"Uh-uh, I'm fine. Did you want to go some place?" Laurie responded, thinking of the small package she had in her tote.  
  
"Yes, I want to take you to a dinner cooked by the finest chef in town!" he smiled. "That'll be wonderful, thank you darling!" she replied, curious about where they were going.  
  
As they drove through town and then onto the freeway, Laurie was puzzled, she thought he said the finest in town. Suddenly the light dawned as they approached Silver Rock then passed it; and she laughed out loud.  
  
"What's so funny, sweetheart?" he grinned. "You are, I love you!" she kissed him, then put her head on his shoulder. As they drove up to the ranch, she noticed the lights were out. "Rick, didn't we leave the timer on?" she said, wondering if she had misread his tease.  
  
"I don't know, let me go in first, darlin', just in case!" he answered, stopping the truck. Going in, he put on a light, then waved her in. As she entered, taped music started, then lights blazed in the dining room as Robin entered with her full chefs outfit on.  
  
"Oh, honey, I love it!" she gasped, then embraced her daughter. "Happy Valentine's Day, Mom! Come on Rob, you nearly blew it!" she called to her brother, who came out in a waiter's outfit.  
  
His father took one look and burst out laughing, as the uniform was clearly meant for a shorter person. Grinning, Robbie joined in the merriment himself, saying, "Robin thought extra large was for tall people, not for extra wide!"  
  
Exchanging hugs and kisses, the brother and sister seated their parents, then took turns serving a gourmet dinner. As they enjoyed dessert with their children, Rick surprised both Robbie and Robin with engraved heart bracelets, Robbie's out of deerskin and Robin's in silver.  
  
"Pop, that's wonderful!", Robin gasped, then threw her arms around his neck. "Yeah, thanks, you're the best/", his son echoed,  
  
"Well, um, I love you two, and well, this is for making me such a proud father!", he choked. Laurie had to wipe her eyes, "Rick, that's beautiful!"  
  
Suddenly a whimpering sound broke the tearfulness, and Laurie relented, "Ok, Mike, you can come in now!"  
  
Tearing in, the golden retriever stopped in front of Rick and sat up, holding a small gold box in his mouth. "What the,....Mike, let me have it!" Rick told him, surprised. Dropping the box at his feet, Mike then jumped into his lap. "All right, all right, mister, simmer down!", he grinned, then picking up the box, opened it to show an envelope and a key.  
  
Abruptly there was silence, as Rick looked up at his family, then tore open the envelope to a heart-shaped note.  
  
"To the best Father, Friend and Husband. Happy Valentine's Day! Use what you find outside with all our love!  
  
Your Laurie  
Robbie  
and  
Robin"  
  
Tears filled his eyes as he got up and embraced them each in turn. "Come on, Pop, let's see what's outside!", Robbie told him, choking up.  
  
Going to the front door, Rick gasped to see a new Ford truck, parked in the carport. As he went out to the vehicle, Rick was amazed to see it was the same style of interior he had in his old truck, but all clean and new. He ran his hand along the outside, thinking of how he had made the decision to dump the old truck but wishing he could keep the original seats and dash.  
  
Finally turning to his family, he took a deep breath, then said, "I don't know how you did it, but you gave me the best gift ever, thank you!" "You're welcome, darling, thank you for being our Valentine!", Laurie replied, embracing him again..  
  
Going back in to finish dessert, they found that Mike had decided to join them, sitting in the fifth seat and wagging his tail. Laughing so hard he could barely talk, Rick ordered him off the chair, then gave him a piece of leftover steak and let him stay by his feet.  
  
"Pop, I don't know who taught him that trick, but that's the best one of all!", Robin grinned, then ducked as her brother tossed a napkin at her. "Don't know my foot, who else would have trained him to fetch using filet mignon!"  
  
"Ok, ok, no food fights in the house!", Laurie ordered, smiling. "Yes, dear!", Rick teased, flipping a spoonful of whipped cream at his wife and hitting her nose.  
  
"Rick!", she squealed, then flicked a blob at him and caught his mustache. "Uh, Mom, Dad, why don't we clear up here and you guys can play with your dessert in the living room!", their daughter suggested, trying not to laugh at them.  
  
"With pleasure!", Rick snickered, going over and picking Laurie up from her chair. Carrying her giggling out of the room, Rick set her down on the sofa and proceeded to kiss the sweet cream off her nose. Laurie did the same for his mustache, then wrapped her arms around him as he kissed her neck. "I love you, Laurie, you are my sweetheart all the year round.", he whispered between kisses.  
  
"Oh, Rick, you are my heart, you give me joy everyday of my life!", she said, "I wouldn't know the meaning of Valentine's Day except for you!" Holding her in his arms, he produced a small box from his pocket, then opened it to show her a small opal and silver ring, blue and turquoise fire flashing out of the heart-shaped settings.  
  
"Ohhhh!", was all Laurie could say, as her husband took her hand and gently put it on her middle finger, where it clicked into her anniversary band. "Be my Valentine?", was all he manage, seeing the love in her eyes. "Always yours.", she promised, kissing him all over his face. "Thank you, my love, I'll wear it everyday of my life."  
  
"Well, except when you muck out the stalls", he teased. "Or when I help you change the oil!", she returned, smiling. Hearing the snapping of a towel from the kitchen area, Rick groaned, "I think we'd better break up the kitchen war , want to continue this in our room?" "Thought you'd never ask!, "she beamed. As they went into the kitchen, they found two red-faced adults, towels in hand.  
  
"Don't you two have plans tonight?", Rick asked, tongue-in-cheek. "Yes, Ramona's at her aunts, I'm picking her up in five minutes, thanks again, Pop!", Robbie smiled, then hugging his parents, took off. Robin's smile disappeared as she watched him leave, and Laurie realized that Ian may have forgotten the day.  
  
"Darling, would you like to watch a movie with us, your father's pick.", Laurie suggested. "Thanks, I would like to stay home with you two, tonight, if that's ok?", their daughter replied, tentatively.  
  
"Honey, I'd like nothing better to do then be with my valentines!", Rick answered, winking at Laurie. Settling down in the living room with popcorn as he put the movie in, Laurie gazed at her husband, grateful the man she married cared so much for his daughter he put any plans he had aside to make her happy.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang, and Robin bolted for the extension, saying "I'll get it!" Watching her expression as she answered, "Simon Residence," both Rick and Laurie hoped it was Ian Whitehorse, if he forgot such an important day, well, at least Robin would have an idea of where she was in his order of things  
  
Seeing Robin's face light up, Laurie realized how much her girl loved the performer. Abruptly she said, "Let me ask them." and covered the receiver. "Ian's off tomorrow, can he come over for lunch and then ride with Pop into Phoenix to catch his flight back?"  
  
Rick smiled, "Sure, honey, no problem, as a matter of fact, if he can get a flight tonight, he can stay the night!"  
  
"He did, he was going to stay overnight in Flagstaff, only his grandfather had previous plans. Let me ask him!", she responded.  
  
A few words later, Robin's face was a beacon of joy. "Thanks, Pop, I know it was short notice, but Ian didn't know he wasn't on the schedule for tomorrow until just now. He ordered some flowers for me, but the delivery guy mistook Window Rock for Silver Rock and got lost!"  
  
"That's all right, honey, what time does he land?", Rick asked. "He takes off in an hour, so he should be here around midnight. He'll call if he's going to be any later.", Robin added.  
  
Standing up, Robin excused herself, saying "If it's ok, I'll skip the movie, I want to get the guest room ready for him."  
  
"All right, honey, don't forget there's fresh coffee in the the maker, and leftovers if he's hungry.", Laurie reminded her.  
  
"Thanks, Mom, Pop, I love you guys!", she kissed both of them, then went to her room.  
  
After a moment, Laurie softly whispered, "Bless you darling, for inviting Ian to stay, you made them both so happy." Sighing, Rick pulled her closer to him. "What could I do, my little girl was so sad, I couldn't bear her to be disappointed. Besides, the more he sees how a family shares themselves with one another," he kissed her", "the better chance he has of being the kind of man she deserves!"  
  
"You're such a good father.", she said, kissing him back. Settling down to watch the movie finally, they never noticed that Robin stuck her head out of her room and smiled.  
  
She decided that sometimes your favorite valentines weren't the kind you opened; but the kind that lasted all year long, like her parents' love. 


End file.
